


Mukoyōshi

by Tusk_Act_IV



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tusk_Act_IV/pseuds/Tusk_Act_IV
Summary: In which Kirigiri Jin gets his daughter a birthday gift.





	Mukoyōshi

**Disclaimer: I own neither the series nor the characters.**

* * *

 Today was just another ordinary day at Hope’s Peak Academy.

No killing games. No explosions of buildings. No magical hypnotic anime that could enslave anyone who watched it to despair.

No, today was a rather mundane day for the rather eccentric school which meant that Kirigiri Jin was able to finish his paperwork much earlier than normal.

This meant that the headmaster had spare time to think about other things that didn’t revolve around dealing with senile old people obsessed with talent or talented students obsessed with other things.

The man instead had something else much more important to ponder about. It was a matter of grave important that had plagued the headmaster for days.

This wasn’t normal for the man. He was the type of person to do things without much hesitation. If someone were to ask him if he’d turn the school into a shelter complete with heavy machine gun turrets, he’d agree immediately if the situation called for it.

Yet, at the moment, he was hard pressed for an answer for a question that was he reminded by every time he saw the large red circle on all his calendars.

In a few more days, it would be Kyouko’s birthday and he still had no idea on what to gift her.

It would be their first birthday together in a long time; “their” meaning as father and daughter. Well, for her, she most likely did not think of their relationship that way but, for Jin, it was still something rather than nothing. Giving her the perfect gift would definitely help in the mending their still fractured relationship could.

His only problem being he had no idea what she wanted.

The two weren’t close enough that he knew anything of her current preferences. The only person he could really ask about it were his best friend Kizakura, which was a bad idea in every way possible, and maybe his female secretary, who he wasn’t comfortable imposing such a task on.

Even if he did ask someone, the man still wanted his gift to be extra special as to make up for all those past birthdays he had missed.

The headmaster leaned back on his comfy chair and thought long and hard about what he could get his daughter.

_‘Maybe clothes? But if so then I’d have to get her measurements. And if I ask her…’_

An image of his daughter popped up in his head, complete with her usual cold glare.

_“You want to know my measurements? …Disgusting.”_

Jin shivered and expelled that exchange from his head. Really, why were teenage girls so hard?

A thought then entered his mind. _‘If I don’t know what to get her as a teenager, then maybe I’d know what to get her as a child?’_

The headmaster then dug deep into the recesses of his memories of his daughter until one immediately struck out.

It was one when the girl was still five years old.

_“Happy Birthday, Kyoko! Make a wish!”_

_“Wow! That’s an amazing cake, daddy! Can I eat it?”_

_“Sure sure. But first you have to blow out the candle and make a wish.”_

_“A wish?”_

_“Yes. What do you want most, right now?”_

_“Cake! I want to eat the cake!”_

_“Besides, the cake Kyoko. Do you want a new toy?”_

_“Hmm, no. I want a brother! Or an older sister!”_

_“A-a sibling, huh? That’s a pretty big request, Kyoko. Your mother and I will have to first talk about-”_

_“I’m going to eat cake now.”_

That was all Jin could remember but it was all he really needed.

His intent was clear.

For her, he would do anything.

For her birthday, he would get her a sibling!

However, that was not something so easily done. (That was a huge understatement in his part to the point where most people would have called it impossible. Some even stupid.)

Even if he was a widower, it was not like he had let himself go so to speak. He also had good options and a steady job. No, the biggest obstacle was that Jin wasn’t ready to take the next step and, as Koichi would put it, “Get back on the scene.” He still loved his wife and was not ready to move on just yet.

Besides, this was not about getting Kyoko a new mother but a sibling.

That can of worms was for another day.

Getting Kyoko the perfect sibling was easy enough to do. He just had to introduce a kid to  _the old bastard_. The man was just looking for new heirs to pass down the Kirigiri tradition. While he was sure the man was more than satisfied with Kyoko, another heir would still be welcome.

Especially if the kid came from Hope’s Peak’s.

He may also prefer a boy to carry on the Kirigiri name. All that was needed was a decent amount of deductive ability to pass Fuhiko’s tests, one that at least match or even surpass his granddaughter’s.

After that, if the boy would be okay with it, he could take up the Kirigiri name and be Kyoko’s new brother.

Such strict conditions made it seem like an impossible goal, like finding a needle in a haystack. Not just all that but for his daughter to really appreciate the gift, she’d at least have to find the person bearable from the very start.

The odds of finding a person that fit all those conditions were astronomical.

Thankfully for Jin, he was lucky enough to know a single boy that fit the bill.

* * *

 

“This is-!”

“Oy Komaeda! What’s with the sudden movement! I’m trying to draw here!”

“Aw forgive me. It’s just I felt a sudden disturbance in the world. As if a single person’s large amount of hope is about to bring despair to numerous people. I can not stand this and yet it feels like it may also bring in more hope than the despair that It brought but yet can one really ever rationalize despair even as a stepping stone to-“

As Komeada Nagito wriggled in his seat muttering crap about hope this and despair that, Kuzuuryu Fuyuhiko regretted being paired up with the guy during art class when they had to draw each portraits of other.

Why couldn’t he have gotten Peko? She was good at the still-as-a statue crap.

Though he wouldn’t really know how he’d deal with the whole staring at each other for hours thing with her, it was still much better than-

“Ahh! Hope!”

“Stop wriggling, god damnit!”

* * *

 

“…you’re an idiot.”

“Sorry?”

For most of his like Kizakura Koichi had always found himself on the same side as his best friend Kirigiri Jin. When the man decided to leave throw away his family namesake, Koichi was right there beside him. When the man decided, that he would leave his daughter behind, Koichi lugged behind him towards Hope’s Peak. When the headmaster decided to finally enroll his daughter into the school, well, Koichi felt a little proud.

However, there looked to be a first for everything.

Koichi willed himself not to sink his face into his palm. “Run your plan through me once more.”

“Alright, so you know how in a few weeks, it will be Kyoko’s birthday?”

“Yes. And I’d like to bring up my previous suggestion.”

“Koichi, what is she going to do with two tickets to the amusement park. She’s 17.”

“She could invite someone.”

“Exactly!”

“But not as a…just. Just keep going.”

“Right, so I recalled she wanted a sibling.”

“She was five!.”

“We’ve all had childhood dreams. And what better way for a father to reconcile with his daughter then to grant her one of them.”

“I really can’t disagree with that but is this really the right way to do it? Getting the kid to join the family?”

“I’m sure she’s been wanting this for a while now.

“…In a way, yes.”

“Besides, the old man has always been overprotective of Kyoko. He was bound to meet up with the young Naegi some day if he planned to continue being her assistant.”

“…that is also true. I’m surprised he hasn’t shown up yet.”           

“I’m sure Kyoko also wanted to one day develop their professional relationship to something more familiar.”

“Yes, but I’m sure not as sibl-”

“Just like siblings in all but blood. Like every true detective pair. Like us, Koichi.”

“Jin, I’m flattered but do you realize how frustrating it is that I can’t disagree with anything you are saying even though I know you are wrong in many many levels.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I’m not even sure if I want you to understand.” Koichi could feel his head throbbing. In his mind, he already sent a sorry to Kyoko’s late mother. He had tried. He really had tried.

BANG!

Suddenly, the office’s door burst open and the last person Koichi wanted to see had arrived.

“Where is he?” Kirigiri Kyoko did not question. She did not interrogate.

She demanded.

“Now, Kyoko-chan, calm down.”

“I agree. Kyoko, why don’t you take a seat first.”

Jin gestured to one of the seats that he left in the office for student visitors. The detective at least made her way to stand in front of one, her arms crossed.

“Where is Makoto Naegi? He is currently not within the premises of Hope’s Peak Academy yet there has been no record of him leaving the campus. All students that stay in the dormitories also must sign out if they are to not stay the night. While I’m sure most don’t bother, Naegi has been consistent in doing so particularly because he is friends with the Ultimate Moral Compass. His phone is also unable to receive calls and messages although knowing him he just accidentally broke it again.”

Koichi would’ve mentioned he was impressed but the girl wasn’t done.

“Following that, no one in the 78th class knows where he is nor has he informed anyone that he was leaving. It was also highly unlikely that he had any plans to leave Hope’s Peak at all as he had scheduled an important appointment in a few days which he wouldn’t miss.” A moment of hesitation as the girl fiddled with her single braid. “Really, he was the one who got excited when I agreed. Then he goes and disappears. Cheeky Naegi.”

“And you believe we have something to do with it?”

The girl stares at them, confident. “I know you do. There are few people who could get past the security. Even fewer who could get someone past them. My sources have told me that he was last seen going into your office. It’s easy enough to conclude that this was all both of your doings. This is also just a formality to give both of you the chance to confess where he is before I eventually find him myself.”

“Okay, First, good job, Kyoko-chan-”

“This is nothing.”

“Second,” Koichi raised his hands shoulder-level. “I had nothing to do with this. This was all your father.”

“What’s your testimony?” Kyoko turned to her father who, to her annoyance, didn’t look the least dismayed.

“Very well, it seems hiding things from the Ultimate Detective is pointless,” the headmaster admitted. “In retrospect, I should’ve given Makoto-kun more time to do the proper paperwork before I sent him off.”

“Wait, you’ve already sent him off?” This time it was Koichi who spoke up. “So he’s already-“

“I believe he should’ve arrived yesterday.”

“So, it’s too late, huh.” Koichi groaned.

“Excuse me but neither of you have answered my question yet.” interrupted Kyoko completely ignoring how the scout looked like he was going to start eating his hat out of frustration. “Where is Naegi? This is not just to satisfy my own personal agenda but the rest of the 78th class are wondering as well.”

Jin glanced at Koichi who just about gave up by that point. “Go. Tell her. It’s better she knows now.”

“Very well, if it is also to assure the 78th class’ concern. The boy is fine. I sent him off so he could prepare my birthday present for you.”

Kyoko just glared, unconvinced. “I doubt that. You don’t even remember the day.”

“No, I do.” The man rebutted a small twinkle of pride in his eye. “I’m sure it’ll be an unforgettable present. It’s something you’ve been wanting for a while now.”

“You don't know me well enough to claim that. I've also never expressed interest in any sort of gift. You’ve also only referred to Naegi by his given name.” The girl’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. “If you really wanted to gift me something, send my assistant back already.”

“Oh, but you were the one to tell me yourself. And that’ll be my last hint to not spoil the surprise, miss detective. Don’t worry. Makoto-kun, will be back soon and he’ll be the best present you’ll get.” With that last thought the man, turned on his chair and nodded to the door. "Koichi, can you escort her out?”

“No need.” Without waiting a second, the detective turned on her heel and walked out of the office.

* * *

 

As she walked the school’s hallways, Kyoko Kirigiri held her chin between two fingers, thinking.

Something was off.

Her detective instincts were practically buzzing that she could already solve the mystery of Naegi’s disappearance. There was also an odd sense of foreboding, a heavy feeling in her gut.

She reviewed what she knew.

The headmaster had sent Naegi off somewhere to procure his present for her.

Yet his words contradicted this. He had slipped up and referred to Naegi as the present.

An image of Naegi wrapped in a bow popped up in her head which she stored into her mind’s Case Files. She was sure it would be relevant somehow.

The motive for Naegi’s departure was also clearer. If Naegi was her present (she tried to ignore how that thought made her feel), then whatever reason he left should’ve been for her benefit.

Kyoko resisted the urge to smile at the idea that Naegi would go so far to prepare for their da-appointment. Their appointment.

Yet her mind told her it was clearly not the case. First, if he wanted to prepare, he’d do it at Hope’s Peak where any help he wanted he could find with someone’s corresponding talent. The most obvious reason was because it was her father who sent him and there was no chance of her father catching word of her birthday plans.

The most puzzling piece was how he had said she had told him it was something she had wanted. Something she had even told herself.

Since she arrived in Hope’s Peak, she had never asked anything from her father besides answers to questions related to cases. Even then only if necessary. She didn’t even remember the last time he had even sent her a birthday gift.

Not like she had celebrated her birthday in the first place. She had never asked anything from her grandfather nor did the strict man offer anything but a timely greeting. She was never one to vocalize she ever wanted anything but the truth which was why she was always surprised whenever Naegi would gift her something she liked.

The last time she had a birthday party must have been when she was five. All she really remembered was eating a lot of cake and, after, a conversation with her father.

_“Kyoko. Can you tell me why you want a sibling? Are you feeling lonely? I could help you make friends with the neighbors.”_

_“I don’t need friends. I need an assistant when I become a detective! Like that Watson guy to Holmes. I want a partner that won’t leave me alone.”_

_“Kyoko, you don’t need a brother or sister for that. What if they don’t want to be your assistant.”_

_“Then I don’t want one anymore. I want someone that wants to be my assistant.”_

_“Well, that shouldn’t be too hard to find then.”_

_“And I’m going to marry him! So he’ll have to always listen to me. Like how papa always listens to mama. Then we’ll have four kids and we’ll all solve mysteries as a detective family!”_

_“First, you need to have him approved by Ojii-san. He’s not going to let you to marry anyone that aren’t up to his standards as a detective. (As if there will be anyone who wasn’t trained by him that the old bastard would acknowledge).”_

_“Then can I marry him?”_

_“Sure. Why don’t we eat more cake and forget all about this conversation?”_

The mind of Kyoko Kirigiri halted.

It didn’t move.

It didn’t want to move.

All trains of thoughts were forced to immediately cease.

Or else it would all make sense to her.

Something she wanted that only Kirigiri Jin would know.

Why he had referred to Naegi as the present.

Why he had kept referring to him as Makoto instead of Naegi.

The location where Naegi had gone to.

It would all make sense and she only needed to a single phone call to verify where he was.

However, for the first time as a detective, Kirigiri Kyoko didn’t want her mind to make sense because the moment it would connect those thoughts was the moment it would turn into mush.

No, she was not thinking that her father had just sent Naegi all the way to Nagoya so the boy could get her grandfather’s approval for her hand in marriage.

No, she was not thinking anything like that at all.

That was why she definitely was not rushing to her room to find the burner phone she used to keep in contact with her grandfather.

That was why the sudden rush of heat she felt came from the afternoon sun outside and definitely not from her own steaming face.

No, she had to keep calm and composed.

This.

This was all just a prank. Clearly orchestrated by Naegi, himself. He wouldn’t look like it but the luckster had a teasing side to him. This was all just him getting back at her for all the times she had teased him.

That cheeky Naegi.

Wait, but wasn’t it Kyoko who asked him if he wanted to join her family? It had just been a little teasing.

Was this all just his follow-up revenge ploy?

Of course! Really, that cheeky Naegi. Going out of his way to get her grandfather’s approval for payback because of her slight teasing.

The optimum way to deal with this was to pretend she didn’t know what he was planning and reverse the teasing on him as she always did. Really, how did such an open book hide this from her?

She had already seen through his plot. The date-appointment was also when he’d “propose” to her. This would all be his way of getting back at her earlier teasing.

She could see it now.

He expected her to get caught off guard as he confessed his feelings to her.

He expected her to be gob smacked as he embraced her and told her he’d never leave her.

He expected her to lose control of her emotions as he held her hands and kissed each finger before he slid a ring on one. 

He expected her to say yes even if they had yet to go on a proper date but already knew each was the person the other wanted to stay with for the rest of their lives

Honestly, she couldn’t even begin to imagine where all these expectations of his came from. How Naegi thought up of such a convoluted and detailed proposal was beyond her.

However, she knew the best way to get back at him was to wait till the very end. Get through the confession, the hugs, the kissing, all of that before she’d reverse the situation on him by…

Well, she couldn’t reject him. That was…too easy. There had to be a better way to do things.

She had to think things through carefully.

She had clearly underestimated her assistant and she almost fell for it, hook, like, and sinker.

“How formidable, Naegi Makoto. I hope you’ve prepared yourself.”

Her eyes gleamed like a hunter who eagerly waited for the rabbit to fall into her trap.

A rabbit that innocently made its way throughout the forest, unaware of the grand delusions forming in the mind of the waiting hunter.

* * *

 Unfortunately for the hunter who could only wait, the rabbit had another danger. One that matched the hunter’s wits with its own instinct. That stalked the rabbit in its natural habitat until it was too late to get away.

That was the power of a predator.

“Wow, Maizono-san, I can’t believe you had a shoot all the way here in Nagoya.”

“I found it more surprising that you’re here, Naegi-kun. You said you had an assignment by the headmaster?”

“Yeah, I’m supposed to deliver a letter to someone. I’m guessing it’s someone important if it had to be given face-to-face.”

“Yes, I can go with you. I just finished my shoot and have some free time.”

“Amazing psychic reading as always, Maizono-san.”

“No, this time it was just luck.”

* * *

 Omake:

A dark room. A place that was never visited by anyone except a very select few.

Two figures sat enveloped in the darkness.

“I need information on the target. The usual.”

“We both know why you’re here. It just matters if you have payment or not.”

To be the Ultimate Detective, one could not just have analytical and deductive skills. A detective also needed sources for leads, no matter how dirty the informant was. You could have had a kill count of the hundreds and Kyoko would not have blinked an eye as long as you could give her the information she required.

She seriously hoped Naegi would never need to resort to such methods even if he was the type to look past a person’s history

Kyoko took out a small briefcase and slid it across the table.

Her informant opened the case to check the contents. There was a barely audible gasp. Kyoko had to give credit to how good her informant was at seeing in the dark.

“Excellent work as usual, detective.”

“I’d rather not call what you have me do for your payment as ‘work’.”

“And yet, you still do it.”

“Only because you’re reliable for this sort of knowledge.”

“Flattery will not get you anywhere, detective. Now for what you asked for-“

“Nee-san, I’m getting some milk.”

Suddenly, the lights in the room were switched on to reveal a very suspicious sight.

Two girls were sitting around a table with paper bags over their heads, eyeholes conveniently cut out at the front even though it had been impossibly dark. One of them even cut a hole at the side for a lavender braid to show through.

What was most suspicious was the open briefcase in the center of the room. In it were numerous pictures of a certain short Luckster in various compromising positions. One look and it would be easy to determine how all of them were clearly taken without his knowledge.

“J-Junko-chan, can you switch back off the lights? I’m in the middle of negotiating.” Suspicious Figure One exclaimed to the intruder who didn’t seem to pay any heed to the girl as she went over to the room’s fridge.

Enoshima Junko pulled out a carton of milk and sighed when she found it full and unopened. She turned to the two and pointed the carton to them.

“You know it’s because you both don’t drink this that you two can’t get his attention, right? I get that the chibi needs to drink this as well but that doesn’t mean you both don’t either. If anything, he’d be super thirsty for a gal who can provide him the milk he really needs.”

As if to emphasize this, the girl’s incredible chest big boinged in agreement. Neither Suspicious Figure One nor Two has even small boinged in their life.

“Also, if you even attempted to look for him, you’d easily find out that Naegi was last with your daddy who whisked him off somewhere instead of asking this Ultimate Stalker but I’m sure you just wanted an excuse to look through your picture collection again.”

With her last grumbles of “Why can’t they put this effort into spreading despair?” the model left the room, taking the carton of milk with her.

“…”

“…”

“…so I like this one of him chewing toast.”

“I agree, he’s much like an adorable squirrel.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I hate this. Literally just started writing this on a whim, free form, then it grew and grew and grew and I had no idea how to finish it or where it was going but I wanted to be done with this. If I wasn’t sick of this already, I’d have added one more Kirigiri scene, of her trying to find Naegi but failing though that’s all just fluff really. Also wanted the realization in the office just so we'd have the misunderstandings to the max but couldn't really imagine the scene that well. 
> 
> This wasn't meant to be related to Convinient in any way.
> 
> Kinda went OOC in the end with Kiri but that’s my freeform for yah. Just keep writing and writing till you can’t stop. Delusional 16 year old Kiri is cute. I think she wouldn’t know how to handle it and try to rationalize it in some way.
> 
> Next chapter would be a mystery with Naegi and Maizono. I think Sayaka plays off rather well as an assistant. She's not as smart as Kiri but she could probably gain info from suspects better. Then final one would be the date with Kirigiri still under her (false) assumptions.


End file.
